


Special Delivery

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Reminiscing, a tiny bit of angst, but it's mostly all cute shit, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Along with the surprise visit of the Spade Pirates, their captain seeking him out. Came a gift he didn't expect but intends to treasure forever.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got on tumblr fucking months ago I just now got around to finishing.

Shanks rested his head in his hand, elbow propped up on his knee. He was content for the moment to just watch. His crew, his family interacting with their new found, well, friends he guess he could call them. Everybody in some state of inebriation. Everyone but Benn and the Spade’s first mate, title must require you to be a stick he guessed, and of course the young new captain just feet from him. The kid announced at the very start of their little party that due to his devil abilities that he couldn’t get drunk. What a shame, what a horror, a total nightmare but the kid just shrugged it off. 

Ace laughed boisterously, shoving off Lucky who tried to ruffle the kids hair. He’s not drunk but the kid certainly fit in with the rest of the drunken sods. Shanks idly wondered if a person could be drunk by association. He chuckled at the thought as he let his eyes trail down to the package resting in front of him. A gift to Shanks from Makino that Ace had presented to him. It was a surprise and he was curious as to what it was. Figuring now was as good as time as any, he reached to unwrapped the tattered package. 

The plain brown wrapping, though worn from being in the rough hands of a seafarer, was obviously well taken care of. The kid had done a good job at keeping it intact. With the wrapping gone Shanks was surprised to see a thin book. A photo album? Beyond the leather cover laid an envelope with his name delicately written on it. With a smile, Shanks quickly tucked the envelope in his shirt. A letter from a beautiful lady was best read sober and in private after all. 

Beyond the letter was a small note taped to the first page. Carefully slipping it off, Shanks struggled to read it. How can a beautiful woman with the most neatest handwriting one could have somehow write something so hard to read. Perhaps he was more drunk than he thought as he squinted his eyes to concentrate. 

‘Dear Shanks.  
I have no doubt that Ace will find this package to you. He has about as much stubborn determination as the younger brother he is meeting your for. I hope this finds you well and you’ve welcomed him with an open arm - ‘

Did she just? Shanks laughed, unknowingly catching Ace’s attention. That cheeky woman. 

‘- Ace is a kind and sweet boy so please take care of him in the short time he’s in your presence. That being said Ace has a short temper and is easily flustered about these type of things. You do well to remember to watch what you say while looking through this gift. 

With love, your friend Makino.’

Shanks placed the note back into the book before he began flipping through the pages. He silently cooed as the first revealed photos of himself and the crew with Luffy. Which then changed to Luffy alone mostly by the ocean waters looking out to open sea. After they left for good, he figures. Right after that was Luffy with two other kids around his age and below it in the same neat writing read ‘Luffy and his new brothers’. ‘Ace’ written below the boy in the left. An easy guess without it. And ‘Sabo’ written below the boy on the right. 

So he was right in assuming that Ace and Luffy weren't blood. Aside from not looking much like each other, there is no way Luffy could keep his brothers to himself. Shanks felt an odd sense of relief at the sudden realization Luffy wasn't left alone for long after they left. 

“Aw, ain't you just the cutest!” 

Shanks looks up and realized he was flanked by people of his crew and the Spade’s. Ace, who was sat across from him looked over curiously. His brows raised at what laid in Shank’s lap before his face formed a perfect replica of the scowl seen in the photos. Blush and all. “Dammit Makino” he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. One of the Spade women, Shanks couldn’t quiet place her name, pulled at Ace’s cheek. 

“We knew under that ugly hat was something cute!” She cooed and Ace bat her hand away, cheeks reddening further. He couldn’t help but laugh as his own crew joined in on the teasing. Gushing how cute Ace was. Of course they would and of course they all relayed fond memories of how cute they remember Luffy being. What an adorable trio of, no doubt, troublemakers. 

Shanks left Ace to his torment as he leafed through the photos. Beside him Benn chuckled at the sight of some. One in particular that was a tad blurred with movement. It was of Sabo laughing in the background as Luffy chased Ace, red faced and shouting it seems. And Ace running away laughing, Luffy’s straw hat on his shaggy hair. 

Something tickled in the back of Shank’s mind. A strange familiarity washed over him at the sight that Shanks couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it was a lingering jealousy to see the hat upon another's head. It was his for a long time after all and he did give it to Luffy specifically. But he shook the feeling away and continued on. 

As he flipped through the pages he paused at one photo, another letter tapped on the page beside it. Instead of reading this one, he chose to look through it later. Right now he focused on the clear differences. In this one Ace and Luffy were smiling in front of a feast. Makino’s work, he figured. But there were bags under their eyes and a still healing cut above one of Luffy’s eyes. A bad one that looks like it would have taken his eye had it been lower. Ace stood by him, hand on Luffy’s thin shoulder. He was smiling but it was so clearly forced. 

But the most notable difference was that Sabo was not among them. Shanks didn’t have any connection to the boy but he could make a couple guesses as to why he wasn’t there. He saw the similarity between the tattoo Ace bore and the flag that waved above their little hideout. None of the guesses good and it pulled at his heartstrings. With a sigh, Shanks brushed away the lingering sadness that dwelled on the pages and moved onto the next. 

It was clear that whatever happened, the weight of loss had effected the two boys. Ace more than anyone. His smile were rare to begin with but even the blushes and scowls were far and few. But with each page the healing was documented, from photo to photo the genuine smile returned to Luffy and Ace found his. As they grew older, Shanks found himself a little sad that he was so close to the end and finally he reached the final page. 

Atop it read in Makino’s neat handwriting. 

‘Ace’s Last Day.’

The first photo on the page was also the first photo of Ace in his glaring orange hat, red beads and blue medallions sitting atop neatly and new. A gift from Luffy it says and Shanks can’t help but think ‘of course’. The hat was very Ace as Shank knew him, though only a day’s worth and a handful of photos but at the same time, the thought was all Luffy. However the fond smile of his dropped at the sight of the photo below. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Benn voiced beside him after several moments of silence. The look of concern that Shanks knew was there without even looking at him giving away his cool tone. 

“Yeah” Shanks replied a bit absently, leaning back. “In a way I guess I have.”

Benn hummed and looked to the photo. Both Ace and Luffy side by side. Luffy grinning wide and cheerfully, pulling the brim of Ace’s orange hat down around his head. Ace towered over his little brother, hand squishing the hat down further on Luffy’s head. His grin, with thick furrowed brows, was wild and teasing. The straw hat resting fittingly on shaggy, thick hair. “And is that a good thing?”

Shanks looked from the photo to the young man presented in it. No longer were the crews teasing him. Instead the youngest of the lot here was looking out into the snow storm that raged outside. A fond smile on his face and his hands brushing through the fur of the crew’s large pet that had curled in his lap. Shanks could see it now, the familiarity that tingled in the back of his mind. He couldn’t fight the smile that came over him if he tired. “It’s fucking fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are dope ya know.


End file.
